Now We Are Six To Ten
'''Now We Are Six To Ten '''is an episode of Numberblocks. Plot Numberblocks 1-5 are asleep, while 6-10 are awake in their beds. 10 is holding a book and begins reading. Chapter 6: Skips and Tricks Six is playing jump-rope with Two and Four as the rope-holders. She is saying a jump rope chant about her being a number 6 and having six blocks. She does six tricks on the rope, while the Numberblocks 1-5 cheer for her. One wants to play, too, but the rope knocks her flying onto Six. 6 + 1 = 7 Chapter 7: Falling On My Feet Seven is falling through the sky while counting seven blocks. He falls through seven rainbow-colored clouds and slides down a rainbow, bumping into One. 7 + 1 = 8 Chapter 8: The Secret Story of Octoblock This chapter is told in the form of a comic book. Octoblock began when Eight, with four normal limbs, was tickled by a radioactive octopus, which gave him special powers. Now, One is stuck in a tree and Octoblock comes to the rescue. Eight forms into a square-with-a-hole shape and One lands in his hole. 8 + 1 = 9 Chapter 9: Sneeze A Jolly Good Fellow As the title suggests, Nine sneezes out a One, and she lands into Eight's hole. 8 + 1 = 9 Nine starts to sneeze again. 9 - 1 = 8 One is bounced onto a tree. 8 + 1 = 9 One is sneezed out back and forth, until Eight tosses One onto Nine. 9 + 1 = 10 Chapter 10: The Space Race Ten is a rocket, with ten Ones as the mission control. She starts the countdown, but sputters. She decides to use the backup rocket and splits into ten Ones. The other ten Ones form Ten. She counts down perfectly and blasts off into the sky, while the Ten ones wave at her. As the story ends, the Numberblocks 6-9 begin snoring. Trivia * This episode marks Numberblocks 6-10's first appearance in Series 2. * This episode is the second part to the episode Once Upon A Time. * 4 and 9 are square through the whole episode. (except for when 9 adds to 1 and becomes 10). * This episode shows Octoblock's backstory. ** That might explain why Eight used to have four normal limbs. * An error in this episode is that Eight's mask is miscoloured the entire episode. * Some Numberblocks have new arrangements in this episode: ** 6: *** (2x2) L+2R *** 2+4 left *** Hat *** Triangular *** 1+2+2+1 *** P with an extra block *** Mu *** Bolt-Thing ** 10: *** Horizontal * This is the first episode airing in October 2018 * This marks the fourth time One is seen sleeping. The first is Another One, the second is The Terrible Twos, and the third is Once Upon A Time. * This marks the third time Two and Three are seen sleeping. The first is The Terrible Twos and the second is Once Upon A Time. * This marks the second time Four is seen sleeping. The first is Once Upon A Time. * This marks the second time Six is seen sleeping. The first is Counting Sheep. * This marks the first time Five, Seven, Eight, and Nine are seen sleeping. Gallery Sleeping 9.PNG|9 asleep Sleeping 8.PNG|8 asleep Sleeping 7.PNG|7 asleep Sleeping 6 (Now We Are Six To Ten).PNG|6 asleep Sleeping 5.PNG|5 asleep Sleeping 4 (Now We Are Six To Ten).PNG|4 asleep Sleeping 3 (Now We Are Six To Ten).PNG|3 asleep Sleeping 2 (Now We Are Six To Ten).PNG|2 asleep Sleeping 1 (Now We Are Six To Ten).PNG|1 asleep Numberblocks One through Five sleeping.png|zzzzz Numberblocks Six through Nine sleeping.PNG|zzzzz Eight with regular limbs.PNG|Regular Eight Sweet dreams.PNG|zzzzzzzzzz Nine plus one.PNG|9+1 Screenshot 20180928-171030.jpg|Ten's a cool dog. Screenshot 20180928-161102.png|Six, Mu Screenshot 20180928-161057.png|Six, 1+2+2+1 Screenshot 20180928-161051.png|Six, triangular Screenshot 20180928-161043.png|Six, 2+4 left 6Hat.PNG|Six, Hat 6Thing2.PNG|Six, 2+2+1+1 6BoltThing.PNG|Six, Bolt 6Thing.PNG|Six, 2+2+2 right 82BAC99B-83CD-4431-922E-B1B5D7F614F9.png|Normal Eight in comic book style Eight gets tickled by a radioactive octopus.png|Eight gets tickled by a radioactive... octopus? Video in a nutshell.]] Category:Episodes